To Win Fleur
by femmekitty15
Summary: Hermione loses her mind over a certain veela. Femmeslash or femslash
1. A prize spotted

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters the belong J.K. Rowling.

Summary: Hermione loses her mind over a certain half veela (Femslash, or femmeslash)

To win Fleur

Chapter 1

The students filled the great hall excited get to dinner. There excitement had noting to do with food (although the house elves were excellent cooks.) but with the fact that today the two new schools would be arriving. Once everyone was seated Dumbledure got to the podium and called for everyone's attention.

"Students I'm sure you are all eagerly awaiting the arrival of the new schools." Said Dumbledore "so without further ado let me introduce you to our friends from the north the sons of Durmstrang and their head master Igor Karkaroff."

At that moment six Bulgarian boys sprinted to the front of the room and one of them made fire dragon appear from their wand. The Hogwards students gazed in amazement before their attention diverted to the door were Karkaroff entered accompanied by another boy.

"O MY GOSH!! That's Victor Krum!!" squealed Ron

Hermione who was seated next to Ron simply rolled her eyes 'honestly you think he was in love with Krum rather than admired him' she thought

"Alright settle down everyone, and now let me introduce you to the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons academy and their head mistress Madam Maxine." Said Dumbledore

The great hall doors opened once more and in walked eight gorgeous French girls surrounded by blue butterflies. One of the girls did a ballerina pirouette across the hall, while another girl (younger than the rest by at least seven years) skipped after. Hermione like most of the great hall could do nothing but stare lustfully at the girl spinning in front of her. "So hot." Mumbled Hermione in a somewhat huskish tone. "What?" asked Ron, Hermione didn't hear him she was still looking at the girl in a trance like state, unable to ter her gaze away, the world around her seemed to banish, and she was a couple of seconds away from starring to drool.

"Hermione?" asked Ron seeing as he was again ignored he shouted "HERMIONE!"

"Huh…. What?!" Said Hermione bewilder as she realized there were other people in the great hall beside the ballerina girl with the cute butt.

"Hermione you okay? You seemed a bit spaced out." Said Ron

"Yeah you had that same dumb struck look Harry gets when ever he stares at Cho Chang." Said Fred as he and George snickered

"Hey! I'm sitting right hear you know." Said Harry

"Sorry mate, I meant that maybe Hermione also has a lady in waiting. Do you Hermione?" Asked Fred in a teasing tone while George quirking a brow at her.

"Don't be ridiculous! I was merely wondering when dinner was going to start I have homework to tend to you know." Snapped Hermione

"Right homework, Mione's one true love." Murmured Ron "OW!" he said when Hermione punched him on the arm. Harry and twins laughed at him before there attention derailed to the food that had appeared in front of them. The rest of dinner Hermione sat and ate quietly and tried to tune out the boy's jabbering about quidditch.

"Excuse me are you going to eat the Bouillabaisse?" asked a person with a heavy French aksent.

Hermione looked up only to see the face of the girl she had been lusting after. As Hermione continued to stare she could of sworn that a ray of light descended from the heavens and illuminated the girl. She could also have sworn she heard an angel chorus singing in the background.

"Oh..um..no here." Said Hermione as she handed the bowl of Bouillabaisse to the girl.

"Merci." Said the girl then she smiled at Hermione and walked back to the Ravenclaw table.

'That smile has to be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen' thought Hermione 'that girl will be mine, she will be mine or my name isn't Hermione Jane Granger.'

A/N: So that's chapter one, chapter two its on its way so in the mean time please R & R (My first fanfic so please be gentle, although constructive critisis is welcome)


	2. A prize pursued

A/N : I'm really really really sorry for taking so long to update. I don't really have an excuse other than I'm an extremely lazy teenager, and I shouldn't have started a story at the begging of the school year. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed my story, and again sorry for making you wait.

Chapter 2

Hermione sat poking a piece of pumpkin pie with her fork, and staring intensely at the Ravenclaw table.

'Its not fair, how come those Ravenclaws get to sit around her, they don't deserve to even be 5 feet near her. Especially that stupid Cho Chang, all next to her with that flirting face and flirtatious smile. How dare she try to steal my girl!' Hermione thought 'In retrospect this is all my fault, if only I was more cowardly then the sorting hat would've put me in Ravenclaw, and I would be the one making the blond goddess laugh.'

Hermione continued to stare at the Ravenclaw table. Dislike apparent in her face.

"Honestly Hermione if you are that upset about not getting to your homework already, then why don't you just bring your books to the table?" said Ron, but again he was ignored

"jeez Hermione thats the 2nd or 3rd time you tuned me out. Its rude to ignore people."

"Piss off Ronald, I was just thinking about stuff, maybe you should try it sometime!" said Hermione

"Now Hermione we all Know that Ron never bothers to use the small amount of brain cells he has, but seriously you been staring angrily at the Ravenclaws for the past half hour. Whats your biff with them? Said Fred

"Nothing, I was merely staring ahead, and the Ravenclaw table just happened to be in front of me." said Hermione

"Are you sure? Because if there is something bothering you, you know you can talk to us about it." said Harry then he glared around at Ron and the twins and said "Or rather you can talk to me about it."

At that moment Hermione spotted a wave of platinum blond hair make its way to the exit.

"Thanks Harry, but I'm fine honestly. Now if you all would excuse me I'll be at the library, see you later." said Hermione as she quickly scurried out of the Great Hall, before anyone else could say anything.

Once she was out in the hallway Hermione looked left and right but saw no sign of the cut Beauxbatons girl. Then she quickly ran outside to the school grounds, just in time to see the girl enter the carriage. Hermione sighed she was hoping to "accidentally" bump into the other girl in a desperate

excuse to talk to her.

'Guess there is nothing I can do now, its not like I have an excuse to go into the carriage ... but with Harry's invisibility cloak I don't need an excuse.' thought Hermione as a mischivious grin flashed across her face. Then she began to run to the common room.

"scan droll." said Hermione when she reached the entry to the Griffindor common room. When the portrait swang open she stepped inside and immedently spotted Harry sitting by the fire place next to Ron.

"Hey guys." she said casually making her way towards them.

"Hey Hermione, I thought you'll be in the library until curfew." said Harry

"I'm planning to, but I need to ask you a favor first. You see there is this book I've been dying to read, but it is in the restricted section of the library, so I was wonderingif I could borrow your invisibility cloak." said hermione

"Wicked, Hermione is actually breaking rules, even without life a threatening situation." said Ron

"Yeah well its a very interesting book." said Hermione

"Sure Mione my cloak its up stairs in my trunk." Said harry

"Thank you Harry." said Hermione

"Well it might be for a totally boring reason, but still rule breaking is rule breaking. So I believe we are making very good progress here." said Ron

Hermione rolled her eyes at him before dashing up the stairs to the 4th year boy's domitory.

A/N: I hope you guys like the story so far. Please R&R.


	3. A prize observed

A/N: Amazingly it didn't take me over 4 months to add a chapter. Any way onwards with the story. Also anything in **bold letters **means that they are speaking in French

Chapter 3

Once she was outside the common room Hermione put on the cloak and stealthily made her way to the school grounds. When she was in front of the carriage she looked around to make sure no one else was coming. Then she pulled on the door handle and fond that it was locked.

"Alohamora." she whispered. The door immediately swung open and she stepped inside. Hermione fond that the inside of the carriage was huge. She was now currently standing in a large living room with satin curtains and sofas, a chandelier and several Beauxbatons banners hung from the ceiling. Hermione made her way down a long hallway filled with doors which had a plaque with the student's name engraved on it.

'Bugger, I don't even Know what the bloody hell, her name is.' thought Hermione 'I mean its not like I can look into all of the rooms. Various doors opening by them selfs would be very suspicious.'

Just then Hermione heard someone approaching. She turned around and saw a girl with amber red hair and green eyes, walking with the younger girl she saw earlier, and who she guessed was related to her mystery target, since they both had such a strong resemblance.

"**Gabriel I'm sure your sister is already here, I saw her leave the great hall earlier."** said the red haired girl before opening a door marked Alice B.

"**Okay, bye Alice." **Grabriel as she started to walk down the hall.

Hermione followed her and watched as she stopped in front of, and knocked on a door marked Fleur D. Then the door opened to reveal the object of Hermione's adoration.

"**Hi Gabriel, please come in." **said Fleur

Hermione quickly stepped into the room after Gabriel before Fleur closed the door.

"**So Gabriel how was your first day her at Hogwards?" **asked Fleur

Hermione stood there for an hour as the two sisters talked and giggled over what they had done today, until Gabriel finally said **"Well I'm tired so I think I'll go to bed. Goodnight Fleur."**

"**Goodnight Gabriel."** said Fleur as her sister left her room.

'Finally I'm alone with the girl of my dreams.' thought Hermione 'Although since she has no idea I'm here, there isn't much I can do.'

"**I think Gabriel had the right idea." **said Fleur as she stretched her arms over her head and yawned.

Hermione watched as Fleur walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of light blue pajamas with the Beauxbatons crest on them.

'OMG' thought Hermione, she could feel her face going redder, and her breath and heart beat growing faster. She was about to start hyperventilating, for Fleur had taken of her uniform and was now standing there wearing nothing but her bra and knickers. As Fleur moved to to remove her bra Hermione quickly turned around.

'Gosh she sleeps bra less.' thought Hermione bitting her lower lip. As much as Hermione wanted to gaze upon Fleur's naked bosom, she not only didn't know what affect that would have on her body, but also felt bad about violating the other girl's privacy at such degree.

Hermione stood there as Fleur put on her pj's. Once she was sure Fleur was completely dress she turned around and watched as Fleur smuggled into her covers. Then she waited a couple of minutes until she heard a faint snoring sound.

She made her way over to Fleur, and took in the beautiful spectacle in front of her.

'Wow she is even more breath taking in person. Plus her sleeping face is so adorable.' thought Hermione

Hermione then leaned forward and lightly kissed Fleur on the cheeck.

"Goodnight Fleur." whispered Hermione and then quietly made her way out of the room and out the carriage.

A/N: I promise I will post chapter 4 very soon, meanwhile tell me what you guys think of the story so far.


	4. A prize to plan for

A/N: Again I'm really really sorry it took me this long to update, I'll try harder I promise.

Chapter 4

Hermione laid in her four poster bed starring at the ceiling like she had been doing for the past hour. Ever since her return from her try to the Beauxbaton's carriage she couldn't stop thinking of the day's events.

'whats wrong with me?' though Hermione 'I was so entranced by the blond beauty, Its like my rational side took a vacation.'

'I can't allow this to keep happening I'm Hermione Granger after all. I can't just abandon everything I stand for and chase after Fleur like a derange animal. No thats not like me ... I'm going to chase after her with a highly organized and well thought out plan!' At that moment Hermione sat up on her bed grinning mischievously.

Hermione got up and walked over to her desk. She got out her paper and quill and tittled her page _To Win Fleur. _She sat there pondering for a moment (as she pondered she made the cutest thinking face ever!)

'well lets see #1 I should probably inconspicuously follow her around to see what more information I can gather after all that worked out last time I did find out her name is Fleur ...and that she has a very lovely bosom.'

Hermione sighed as the memory flashed back into her head.

At that moment the door swung opened. Hermione turned around to see Ginny one of her best friends, entering the room and closing the door behind her.

"Hi Mione watcha doing?" asked Ginny as she walked over to Hermione.

"Nothing Gin, just going over some stuff." stuttered Hermione as she closed her notebook before Ginny could see.

"Okay...so it has come to my attention that you have been very naughty today." said Ginny as she flopped down onto Hermione's bed.

"Wha-at are you talking about?" said Hermione as a nervous feeling began to engulf her.

" Harry told me you snacked into the restricted section, it must have been a dam fine book if you were willing to break the rules, so how was it?"

"Oh." said Hermione as she sighed in relief. "I fond it must insightful."

"Thats nice, I myself was out on the grounds all afternoon." said Ginny "

"and did you know the door to the Beauxbatons carriage opens and closes by it self." said Ginny as she quirked a brow at Hermione.

"I ... um." said Hermione as she began to get paler and feel as though

about to faint.

"oh come off it Hermione, I might not be the brightest quill in the shop, but that doesn't mean I'm as thick as Ron." said Ginny "during dinner when you kept glaring at the Ravenclaw table, you were staring at one of the Beauxbatons students."

"okay so maybe I wasn't at the library this afternoon, I used Harry's cloak and ... and I was actually stalking around a girl I don't know Gin was wrong with me!"

"Calm down, look Hermione your 14 is about time your hormones began to show up. So which one were you following?" said Ginny

"The cute one with the platinum blonde hair and blue eyes," said Hermione "Her name is Fleur by the way."

" I see you already started your research, so do you what to date her?" asked Ginny with a teasing smile

"um." said Hermione then she looked at the ground an nodded.

"well then." said Ginny as she walked over to Hermione's desk, grabbed her notebook and opened it to the page she had written on before. "I will assist you on in your quest to win Fleur."

Hermione looked up from the ground and smiled.

She and Ginny stayed there for an hour discussing their plan of attack when they were done they came up with the following list:

_To Win Fleur_

Get to know Fleur

Make Fleur aware of your existence

Be friendly to Fleur

Start deep conversations with Fleur

Get make over so she acknowledges your beauty

Give anonymous gifts to Fleur

Start hinting on Fleur

Reveal your feelings to Fleur an ask her out

"its fairly simple, but I believe it will work." said Hermione

"indeed, and we should get started as soon as possible." said Ginny

" I don't care what you two are doing but can you discuss it when its not 1 am!" said a very irritated half sleep Lavender.

"Sorry Lav." said Ginny and Hermione in unison

"Well goodnight, I'll see you later and we can get started." said Ginny as she got up to leave.

"Okay, goodnight Gin." said Hermione. She the got up put on her pajamas, got into bed and drifted off to Fleur filled dreams.

A/N : That was chapter 4 let me know what you guys think. The next chapter will be step 1 in Hermione's and Ginny's plan, I promise to write it as fast as a high schooler with piles of homework can possibly can.


End file.
